Today when “smoking is harmful to your health” has become a common sense, there are one billion people smoking cigarettes, and this figure is still rising. On Mar. 1, 2003, the World Health Organization (WHO) issued the first international smoking ban—Framework Convention on Tobacco Control. According to WHO's data, smoking causes 4,900,000 deaths each year. Smoking causes serious respiratory system diseases and cancers, though it is a hard job to persuade the smokers to completely quit smoking.
Nicotine is the effective ingredient of cigarette, which produces a lot of tar mist as the cigarette burns. The tar mist accesses the pulmonary alveolus and is quickly absorbed into the blood. Nicotine thus acts on the receptor of the central nervous system, bringing the euphoria like stimulant drugs to the smokers, who feel light in the head and on wings as well.
Nicotine is a micromolecular alkaloid, which is basically harmless to human bodies with a small dosage. Plus, its half life period is extremely short in blood. Tar is the major harmful substance in tobacco. Tobacco tar comprises of several thousands of ingredients, dozens of which are carcinogenic substances. It has now been proved that second hand smoking is even more harmful to those who don't smoke.
To seek the cigarette substitutes that don't contain harmful tar but nicotine, many inventors have used the relatively pure nicotine to create such products as “Cigarette Patch”, “Nicotine Gargle”, “Aerosol Packed in the High Pressure Tank with Propellant”, “Nicotine Chewing Gum”, and “Nicotine Beverage”. These products are not as harmful as tar, but are absorbed very slowly. As a result, its peak concentration can't be effectively established in blood, and the smokers can't be satisfied to the full. In addition, the smokers are deprived of the “smoking” habit. Therefore, the substituting products are not real cigarette substitutes or products helping to quit smoking.
The electronic cigarettes currently available on the market may resolve the above-mentioned issue, though they are complicated in structure. Their cigarette bodies can be roughly divided into three sections, which have to be connected through via plugging or thread coupling before use. Also, their batteries have to be changed frequently, making it inconvenient for the users. What's worse, the electronic cigarettes don't provide the ideal aerosol effects, and their atomizing efficiency is not high.